brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Ajrbot
Place any requests here. File any problem reports here I think you should get your bot to add the Talkheader template to talk pages. it will take FOREVER for normal users to get this done :I can get that started tomorrow, if there aren't any objections. 02:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Bot I'd like to make my alternate account a bot. Can you help? It's User:Explorien-X. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) request i request your bot to make me a bot. my bot will be called Boidbot. 01:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, you need to make it yourself. Ajraddatz Talk 02:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::how u make one?? i would make it my self if only i knew... 23:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::He has said that you need to figure it out alone.-- 23:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) New task Is it possible to change the text "System" in the set headers of articles like 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain to "Key Chain"? -- 16:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) lol Followed by 100 zeroes is amazing. 'nuff said. Ajraddatz Talk 18:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Two Tasks This bot needs something to do, so here are two tasks: * Changing the Trivia section at some pages to Notes . * Changing LEGO's Description section at some pages to LEGO.com Description (be aware here that some LEGO words link to LEGO). Is that possible? Thanks, 16:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'll get to that soon :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, wonderful! Now we will see more of Ajrbot in the RC... :D 16:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I found another two tasks: * Replace and , if applicable (there the maintance tags should be placed), you know what I mean? Thanks! 19:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Task Request In the Exo-Foce category, most of the photos have the categories "Exo-Force", "", and "". This should be changed to "Exo-Force Images". Is it possible for your bot to remove all categories from every image with the category "Exo-Force" and then add the category "Exo-Force Images"? 23:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is. Firing up AWB now. Ajraddatz 23:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright... it's doing it, but it's not removing the and (i.e. Category:2007 and Category:7000 sets (example). Is there any way to fix that? 19:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::No, there is no way of doing that. Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 15:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::There's heaps more themes like this, here's some: Category:Agents, Category:Castle, Category:Hero Factory, Category:Harry Potter, Category:Ninjago, Category:Pharaoh's Quest, Category:Pirates, Category:Power Miners, Category:Rock Raiders, and Category:Speed Racer. This is no way a full list though. Would it be possible for you to get your bot to do the others as well? 05:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh wow! I'll get on that in an hour or so. 20:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And there's way more. I'll try to get a full list sometime. 20:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Here's 1-9 and A-C: (some of these are above) * Category:Aqua Raiders * Category:Aquazone * Category:Architecture * Category:Basic * Category:Belville * Category:Ben 10 * Category:Bob the Builder * Category:BrickMaster * Category:Bulk * Category:Castle * Category:Creative Building * Category:CyberSlam / Competition * Category:Castle (2007) As you can see, there's heaps and heaps of them. 21:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : 23:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC)}} ::Just those ones, or all of them? Like I said, that's just A to C. 20:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Just those, I'm lazy :P (I can do the rest too) 21:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC)